1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a High Speed Inter Chip (HSIC) communication system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an HSIC system and method that is capable of minimizing power consumption by controlling the state of the HSIC module through a control line.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of information communication and semiconductor technologies, the popularity and use of mobile terminals have increased rapidly. More particularly, the latest mobile terminals have evolved to an extent where it is possible to support the mobile convergence blending various communication capabilities into a single logical set of services. More specifically, the latest mobile communication terminals are configured to support various supplementary functions, such as a broadcast playback function (e.g., Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), an audio playback function (e.g., a Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) Audio Layer-3 (MP3), a photographing function, a data communication function, and Internet access functions, as well as voice communication and messaging functions of the related art.
In order to support the diverse functions, it has become normal for mobile communication terminals to be equipped with multiple chips. Typically, the communication between the chips is implemented by means of a memory (e.g., a Dual Ported Random Access Memory (DPRAM) and ONE Dynamic RAM (ONEDRAM)) or a serial interface (e.g., a Service Provider Interface (SPI), a Secure Digital Input Output (SDIO), a Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI), a Host Integration Server (HIS), and the like). More recently, the latest mobile terminals adopt a High Speed Inter Chip (HSIC) interface for high data rate in inter-chip communication. HSIC is based on Universal Serial Bus (USB) technology and supports a data rate up to 480 Mbps. However, the USB technology-based HSIC has a drawback of high electric current consumption. Accordingly, the mobile terminal equipped with the HSIC consumes battery resources at a fast rate.
Therefore, a need exists for an HSIC communication system and method that is capable of minimizing electric current consumption by controlling the state of the HSIC module through a control interface.